A volta das Reliquias
by Victoria Black Herondale
Summary: Uma pedra. Uma varinha. Uma capa. A nova geração. E poderes que essa geração não sabe como usar. Será que vai dar certo reunir essas reliquias novamente?


**A volta das Reliquias**

**Capítulo 1 – A pedra**

-A diretora e Neville estão vindo! Rápido! Esconda-se em sua capa – Hagrid disse apressado

-Não é _minha _capa, é dos Potters, e além do mais, ela está com Albus até o final do ano – eu disse bufando. Odiava esse negócio de estar só com a capa quando eu peço com antecedência. Ser a filha mais nova é foda.

-O que Albus está fazendo com ela? – Hagrid me perguntou esquecendo toda a correria

-Deve estar usando-a com aquela Ravenclaw que ele tanto gosta – dei ombros e depois estremeci. Imagens de meu irmão não muito agradáveis passaram em minha mente

Alguém bateu na porta e isso fez com que eu e Hagrid pulássemos. Eu não podia estar na casa de Hagrid a essa hora da noite. Já era mais de dez horas. Ainda bem que meu irmão era o Monitor Chefe. Mas não sei se a diretora e o professor Longbottom iriam me dar uma trégua:

-Rápido! Vá pela Floresta – Hagrid sussurrou me empurrando para a porta dos fundos. Então ele se virou e gritou para a porta principal – Já estou indo!

Ele abriu a porta dos fundos e me empurrou para fora. Corri até a Floresta e fiquei esperando até a diretora McGonagall e o prof. Longbottom entrassem na casa de Hagrid. Mas para eles não me verem, fui até Hogwarts pela floresta. Mas é obvio que eu tinha que tropeçar em algum galho. Fui direto para o chão:

-Ah que ótimo! – eu gemi enquanto tentava desprender minha saia de um galho, mas parei quando vi algo brilhando no chão

Estendi minha mão e peguei algo como um anel. Era uma anel de prata com uma pedra meio preta, não consegui desvendar direito a cor, e tinha um símbolo...:

-Lumus – eu disse e uma luz acendeu na ponta de minha varinha iluminando a pedra em cheio, me deixando ver melhor o símbolo.

Era um símbolo que eu nunca havia visto antes. Era um triângulo, dentro dele um circulo, e atravessando esse circulo, uma linha reta. Fiquei encarando aquele símbolo, até que eu ouço um barulho, e me dou conta do que eu estava fazendo antes de encontrar o anel. Coloquei este no meu dedo, que serviu perfeitamente para ser mais exata, e corri o mais rápido possível até o castelo. Estava subindo as escadas para a Torre de Gryffindor quando ouvi meu nome:

-Lily, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ah que ótimo – eu gemi pela segunda em menos de dez minutos, enquanto me virava e me deparava com meu segundo irmão mais velho, Albus.

Albus Severus Potter. Meu segundo irmão mais velho, cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, muito parecido com nosso pai, Harry. Ele é da casa de Slytherin, melhor amigo de nossa prima Rose, Gryffindor, e de seu colega de dormitório, e namorado de Rose, Scorpious Malfoy. Eu adoro meu irmão, juro por Merlin, ele é diferente de nosso irmão mais velho, James Sirius, mas ele era muito querido comigo em Hogwarts, até ele se tornar Monitor há dois anos. Ele se tornou muito cheio de si, e quer mandar em mim todos os dias:

-Eu estava indo para a Torre – eu disse dando meu sorriso de anjinho, que não enganava mais ninguém da Família Weasley. Então, era obvio que não iria enganar meu irmão

-E o que você estava fazendo _fora_ da Torre a essa hora? – ele me perguntou colocando suas mãos na cintura. Ele estava parecendo muito com mamãe e vovó Weasley quando estão dando uma bronca em James e em nosso primo Fred II.

-Eu estava levando minha redação sobre Esfinges para Hagrid – eu disse – Mas se eu tivesse a _capa_, eu não seria pega.

-Eu tenho o Mapa, Lils – ele disse levantando o pedaço de pergaminho mais valioso do mundo, que por sinal, mostrava pessoas mesmo quando elas estão com capas de invisibilidade

-Me esqueci que tu roubou da escrivaninha de James no começo do ano – eu disse bufando e passando uma mão em meus cabelos – Mas maninho, me deixa passar sem punição!

-Vou deixar Lily, mas se alguém descobrir...

-Eles já sabem que tu me da uma colher de chá – eu disse mandando um beijinho para meu irmão cobrinha e corri até a Torre antes que ele pudesse mudar de idéia

-Lily! Espera ai! – ouvi ele gritar e me virei de saco cheio. Agora vocês me entendem?

-O que foi, Albus?

-Já arrumou seu malão? Amanhã nós voltamos para o feriado – ele me disse me dando um olhar de aviso

-É só balançar a varinha, Al – eu disse cansada e conseguindo ir até a Torre de minha casa.

...

-Conseguiu entregar a redação para Hagrid? – Hugo me perguntou

Estávamos no Expresso de Hogwarts voltando para casa para passar o feriado com a família. Eu estava em um compartimento com Hugo ao meu lado, meu primo, irmão de Rose, Alice Longbottom, minha melhor amiga, e seu irmão Frank Longbottom, melhor amigo de Hugo.

Hugo Weasley era irmão de Rose e filho de tia Hermione e tio Ron. Eles sempre passam lá em casa, afinal, tia Hermione e tio Ron são melhores amigos de meu pai, mas sempre que eles passam, nós temos que ir ao mercado novamente, afinal Hugo e o tio acabam com a comida na geladeira. Rose e Hugo são ruivos, mas não o mesmo ruivo que eu, eles tem o ruivo Weasley, e não o ruivo Evans.

Evans era o sobrenome de minha avó por parte de pai. Aquela com o mesmo nome que eu, Lily Evans Potter. Papai já me mostrou fotos, e ela era muito bonita, com os meus cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes de papai e Al. Já meu avó paterno, James Potter, era idêntico a meu pai, mas com os olhos castanhos amendoados, os mesmos de James. Ele era um dos Marauders, aqueles que criaram o melhor mapa de todos os tempos, assim como o padrinho de papai, Sirius Black, outro que James foi nomeado. Não é a toa que meu irmão é como é.

Alice e Frank eram gêmeos, filhos de Neville Longbottom, outro amigo de papai e mamãe e professor de herbologia em Hogwarts, e estavam no mesmo ano que eu e Hugo, o quinto. Os dois tinham cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. E eram, com certeza, muito amigáveis. Os dois foram nomeados com os nomes de seus avós paternos, os pais de Neville, que ficaram loucos por causa da Maldição Cruciatus um ano depois de Neville nascer:

-É claro que consegui – eu disse acariciando Widget, meu gato ruivo. Invés de uma coruja, mamãe achou melhor me dar um gato, em meu aniversário de onze anos. James e Albus tem corujas, mas Al queria uma fênix e Jay, junto com nossa prima, Dominique, queria criar um dragão, que nosso tio Charlie iria trazer para eles. Mas papai e mamãe não deixaram nenhum dos pedidos acontecerem.

-Você foi pega? – Alice perguntou cruzando os dedos em seu colo – Diga que foi pelo seu irmão ou sua prima!

Ah, outra coisa. Prima Rose também é Monitora Chefe. Pelo menos ela é de Gryffindor:

-É óbvio que foi pelo meu irmão – eu disse bufando – ele estava com o Mapa

-Mas ele não estava com James? – Hugo perguntou abrindo mais um sapo de chocolate

-Albus roubou no começo desse ano. Antes de irmos para Hogwarts – eu respondi olhando para meus amigos um pouco chateada. Por que eu não pensei em fazer isso? Ah sim, porque James me prometera me dar o Mapa. Disse que Al não era bom o suficiente

-Já estamos chegando – Rose abriu a porta do nosso compartimento e colocou a cabeça para dentro. Ela já estava com roupas de trouxa – Troquem suas roupas. E Hugo, mamãe me mandou uma coruja e disse que ela e papai estarão junto com tio Harry e tia Ginny.

-Como se isso nunca acontecesse – ele suspirou – Por que ela ainda se incomoda de mandar uma coruja?

Mas Rose não ficou para responder, apenas saiu deixando Hugo falando sozinho. Ou melhor, com nós.

...

-Oi meus queridos! Fizeram uma boa viagem?

Mamãe disse indo me abraçar. Ela estava com seus cabelos ruivos (o ruivo Weasley, o mesmo de Hugo, Rose e todos os irmãos de minha mãe) presos em um meio rabo. Papai estava ao lado dela, abraçando meu irmão. Al já estava da altura de papai, mas perto de James, os dois eram baixinhos. Jay puxou o lado Weasley da altura. Ele estava da altura de tio Ron:

-James está nos esperando lá em casa – papai disse enquanto me abraçava – disse que tinha que mandar algumas corujas para seu tio George.

James, depois de acabar Hogwarts, foi trabalhar com tio George e seu filho, e nosso primo, Fred II na loja de logros que tio George tinha com seu irmão gêmeo, tio Fred, que morreu na Grande Batalha. A Grande Batalha aconteceu há muitos anos, o único de nós que já havia nascido era Ted Lupin, o afilhado de papai e praticamente nosso irmão. Ele namora nossa prima Victoire.

Aparatamos direto em frente a nossa casa depois de dar tchau para tio Ron, tia Hermione, Rose e Hugo. Era uma casa muito bonita de fora, creme com verde escuro. Por dentro também é muito bonita, só se você tirar fora o quarto de James, que tem marcas de explosões nas paredes. Vovó Weasley diz que com tio George e tio Fred era a mesma coisa. Ainda bem que Jay já está procurando um apartamento no Beco Diagonal. Na real, vou sentir saudade quando ele for embora.

Encontramos James sentado na sala. Sua coruja, Hedwiges II, estava em cima da mesa de centro de mamãe, enquanto Jay abria uma carta. Quando nos viu entrar, se levantou de um pulo e veio me abraçar, me tirando do chão.

James Sirius Potter é o filho mais velho dos Potters. É um ano mais velho que Al e três que eu. Ele é bem bonito, cabelos castanhos sempre bagunçados, olhos amendoados, usa óculos como papai, mas fica muito legal nele, é alto e magro como tio Ron. Em Hogwarts foi muito popular por ser garanhão e por conseguir bater o recorde de detenções. Foi mais que tio George e tio Fred junto com as dos Marauders! Ele sempre quis fazer jus aos nomes que foram lhe dado:

-E você Albusinho! Como está a casa da cobra? – ele perguntou passando um braço pelo pescoço de Al

-Ganhando o Campeonato de Casas – Al retrucou sorrindo

-Mas não o Campeonato de Quadribol – eu disse cutucando o peito de Al

-Que anel é esse, Lils? – papai perguntou com a testa enrugada

-Ah, eu achei no chão – dei de ombros enquanto olhava o anel em meu dedo anular

-No chão onde, Lily? – meu pai disse desconfiado indo até mim

-Na Floresta, tá legal? – eu disse indignada com todo aquele interrogatório. Só me faltava agora ele perguntar o que eu estava fazendo na Floresta Proibida

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Os olhos do meu pai se arregalaram e ele olhou para a minha mãe. Troquei olhares com meus irmãos, todos perceberam que alguma coisa estava errada. Então meu pai se virou para mim com a mão estendida e o olhar decidido:

-Me deixe ver esse anel, por favor – ele disse

-Por quê? – eu perguntei desconfiada

-Me deixe ver esse anel, Lily – ele repetiu avançando para mim. Recuei um passo

-O que tem esse anel? Você ficou tão estranho – eu perguntei sem tirar o anel de meu dedo

-Lily Luna Potter! Me de esse anel agora! – ele berrou irritado. Ele berrou de um jeito que eu nunca o ouvi berrar, nem mesmo quando James fazia alguma coisa realmente errada

Tirei o anel do dedo e o entreguei para meu pai que começou a olhar atentamente a pedra. Então ele leva um susto e quase deixa cair o anel. Ele olhou para a minha mãe e saiu correndo em direção ao escritório. Olhei para minha mãe, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça e foi atrás de meu pai:

-Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? – eu perguntei aos meus dois irmãos

-Você achou aquele anel na Floresta, Lils? – James me perguntou

-Sim. Eu falei a verdade – eu disse indignada

Então ele também saiu correndo em direção ao escritório. Olhei para o Albus e ele concordou com a cabeça. Fomos pé ante pé até o escritório que tinha a porta entreaberta. Papai estava na escrivaninha escrevendo uma carta, mamãe estava examinando o anel e James estava em pé atrás da cadeira de papai:

-Pai, é esse o anel? – Jay perguntou para papai – É esse o da Grande Batalha?

-Papai alguma vez lhe contou sobre a Grande Batalha? – sussurrei para Albus

-Só a mesma coisa que ele contou a você – ele sussurrou de volta

-É sim... – papai respondeu prendendo a carta em sua coruja marrom – É o anel dos Peverell.

-Peverell? – eu e Albus sussurramos um pelo outro ao mesmo tempo

Mas então ouvimos barulho de cadeira se arrastando e nós dois corremos em direção à sala novamente. Mamãe veio na frente, depois Jay e papai falando em voz baixa, os dois com caras pensativas:

-E ai? Vai me devolver meu anel agora? – eu pergunto indo até meu pai com a mão estendida

-Acho que vou. – ele disse me devolvendo o anel. Sua testa estava enrugada

Coloquei o anel de volta em meu dedo. Olhei meu pai concordar com alguma coisa que James disse a ele. Troquei mais alguns olhares com Albus, mas ele deu ombros novamente, e foi até seu quarto.

Quem seriam os Peverell? O único jeito de saber é pesquisando em livros, ou melhor, na biblioteca ambulante e particular da família Weasley, tia Hermione.

...

**Oi! E ai? O que acharam? Essa é a minha segunda fic, quem quiser ver minha primeira, é a "Torneio Tribruxo 1977 78" do James Potter e da Lily Evans. E agora é a vez da nova geração!**

**Mande rewiew quem leu até aqui, ok?**

**Beijos **

**Victoria Black Herondale**


End file.
